


Transformers Prime: Of Talons and Feathers

by PrimrosePrime



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: While out for a school project, Primrose finds a bird egg and when it hatches, the Autobots get an unexpected surprise: it’s a Griffowl with cat-like features and a cat-like personality. And unfortunately for Echo, she’s the Carrier.Can Echo do her best to protect her newfound sparkling while trying to not become caught up in her past? Or will she be too late?
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	1. An Unusual Find & A Cold Tension Gone Unnoticed

"Ugh!" Songblade groaned as she slumped against the tree, "why did the teacher send us out to do this!?"

"Well how else are we supposed to get a grade, Songblade?" Echo asked, glaring at the fifteen year old rockstar who stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry. "In our human forms, be glad we have all the time we need," Bluefire chuckled. Cloudburst rolled his eyes as he, Roseshine, Starfall, Bluefire, Bluebell, Deepdash, Bluefeather, Serenity, Firestorm and Primrose looked around. Primrose walked forward as she climbed over a log and walked over to a dead tree. Looking up, she saw a nest with a single egg inside.

'Where's the mama bird?' She wondered as she glanced around the forest. There was no mother bird in sight so the sixteen year old climbed up onto the tree and gently picked up the egg from the nest.

"Primrose?" She jolted and yelped as she scrambled for something to grab onto as she held the egg close. A silver servo quickly saved her and she looked up to see Optimus looking down at her skeptically.

She smiled up at him, "hi, Sire."

"What are you doing up in this tree?" He asked, raising an optic ridge. She carefully pulled the egg from underneath her arm and she held it out to him. "An egg?"

"Isn't that a bird egg?" Arcee asked, walking up beside the Prime.

"It looks too big and metallic to be a bird egg," Primrose said, carefully wrapping her purple, blue and red scarf around the egg to keep it warm. WhiteRain scoffed. "An egg? Of all finds?"

Sear, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper and Fireblade walked over to them.

"A bird egg? That's not exactly a good find," Cliffjumper chuckled in amusement. Paige frowned and she blew a raspberry at the Autobot.

"Come on. Let's get you lot back to base," Sear chuckled.

Primrose's human eyes turned golden and golden markings quickly formed on her arms and legs. A ground bridge opened and they all walked into the base. Once the bridge was closed, Primrose slumped against Optimus' servo, panting softly.

"Easy, Prim," Fireblade said gently as she and Optimus helped her to her pedes. Primrose gave them a thankful smile and she looked at NightWhisper who was sniffing at the egg.

"Quit that," Echo said, looking down at the young Massacre. NightWhisper looked up at her then at the egg.

"What do you think is in it?" Songblade asked curiously, kneeling down to take a better look. Echo shrugged, "a bird?"

"What _kind_ of bird?" Songblade asked, giving the femme a blank look. Bluefire rolled his optics. Firestorm cleared his throat.

"Well whatever kind of bird it is, I'm sure we'll take care of it." He said and everyone nodded their helms.

Primrose transformed into her wolf form and she wrapped her tail around the egg carefully as she rested her helm on her paws. 

Electroclaw walked over and laid down beside her, resting his helm on her shoulders. Primrose smiled softly before she closed her optics.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Skynight watched as Voltage and BlackBlade sparred on the flight deck. BlackBlade knocked Voltage to the floor and the mech quickly kicked him in the gut, sending him stumbling back. White Angel walked up beside Brightburn, Dagger, Talonswing and Earthquaker.

Voltage loomed over BlackBlade and brought out his blaster, turning it on in warning. BlackBlade frowned, "you mental son of a-"

"Ah, ah!" Talonswing called out. BlackBlade rolled his optics as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Voltage stepped back, putting his blaster away. BlackBlade stood up and he dusted his legs off.

"I'm surprised you've managed to beat BlackBlade, Dagger, Dreadwing and Breakdown all in three weeks," YellowJacket said as she walked out onto the flight deck, "given your... disorder."

Blackstorm frowned at the femme. Voltage frowned as well, his gaze beginning to turn icy, "what's your point, YellowJacket?"

"I mean," YellowJacket stepped closer to the black and golden mech, "watch your back."

"Keep your enemies close, your friends closer," Voltage replied in a deadly tone. YellowJacket gave a bitter grin before she turned and walked back into the warship.

Blackstorm and Talonswing exchanged confused glances as Skynight watched with narrowed optics. Something didn't settle with the Predacon femme's fuel tank and she decided to have her curiosity piqued. In the old fashion way: with a threat.


	2. Athena

Primrose held the egg close to her, waiting for it to hatch as she hummed softly. Tempest gave her a look, "it won't be able to hatch with you hogging it like that."

"I'm not hogging her," Primrose said with a frown. Xenoquillia, Chiller, Songblade, Bluefire and Radar looked at her. "How do you know it's a girl?" Radar asked curiously. She shrugged.

"It is a bird egg... right?" Electroclaw asked carefully. "It _should_ be," Ratchet said.

Primrose tilted her helm as she gently placed her servo on the top of the egg before a startled squeak escaped her as it began to crack.

"Wh-what'd you do!?" Twilight gasped. "I only touched it," Primrose said as she quickly got up and stepped back beside Jazz, Rosewing, Sunset and Optimus. The egg cracked before it broke apart, revealing a newborn Cybertronian griffon-like sparkling with owl-like features. She was white and her optics were an array of golden and orange colors unlike anything Ratchet, Drift or Perceptor themselves had ever seen.

"Awww," Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Elita One, Arcee, Chromia and Songblade cooed. The newborn sparkling looked up at them and let out a loud screech, making Nightwalker, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Ironhide and Prowl jolt and half the team covered their audio receptors at how loud the screeches were.

"I liked her better when she was _inside_ the egg!" Ratchet snapped at the air. BushFlame and NightWhisper hurried into the hallway, into the training room, startled by the louds noises. Echo quickly hurried over to the wailing sparkling and she picked her up into her arms.

She began to hum softly, gently rocking her back and forth, _"deep in the meadow. Under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your eyes."_ As she sang, the sparkling's cries and screeches began to die down and she looked up at Echo, blinking a few times. _"And when they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe and here it's warm. Here the daises guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you,"_ Echo sang softly. The sparkling curled up against Echo's chest, soft snores escaping her.

"Well look at that," Jazz chuckled softly. Echo smiled as she sat down, picking up a blanket and wrapping it around the sparkling to keep her warm.

"What shall we name her?" Ultra Magnus asked. Songblade looked at the owl, "I like the name Athena."

"Alright then," Echo said with a smile, "welcome to the world Athena." To say that Athena had griffon-like features was an understatement. She had the face of an owl and the body of a griffin while there were also cat features. But Echo knew there was more to the new family member than met the eye.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Athena crouched low, her rump wiggling in the air as she watched the feather wiggle around before she pounced onto it with a loud chirp. Salvage grinned, "well look at you, hunting and all."

Athena looked up at him and crooned softly. Echo watched the two from nearby, leaning on the wall, her arms crossed over her chestplates. Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Optimus, WhiteRain, Bulkhead and Songblade had went on patrol. 

Echo had kept her distance from the newborn half breed for a while. Something told her that there was something familiarly off about Athena and she didn't really want to figure out what it was. She slowly reached up and traced the scars on the right side of her cheek, frowning as memories began to resurface.

'Liar... liar... liar.' She thought bitterly, angrily as her servos began to clench tightly. A chirp brought her out of her thoughts and she looked down to see Athena standing before her, sitting on her hind legs and holding her forelegs in the air, indicating that she wanted her to pick her up. She frowned slightly.

Looking at Ember then at Athena, a heavy sigh escaped her as she knelt down and scooped the little sparkling up into her arms. When she did, she instantly regretted it as the sparkling suddenly snuggled up to her, burying her faceplates into the crook of her neck cables and kneading her paws into her chestplates, giving her a start and it immediately made her uncomfortable.

'Damn it, why isn't Opal Prime around?' She thought, fighting back an uncomfortable groan. Chromehammer stifled his laughter, making Echo glare fiercely at him.

"Not one word," she hissed through the commlink and Chromehammer playfully put his servos up in mock surrender.

In the training room, Electroclaw, Bluebell, Primrose and the Jettwins were sparring against one another. Opal, Linewire, Sear, Grimlock and Optimus were watching in the doorway.

Primrose lunged at Jetfire and the Seeker quickly moved to the side. The young Prime smirked before she whirled around, whacking the orange, golden and white mech and sending him flying back.

Jetfire quickly regained his footing and looked towards Primrose only to yelp as the Prime pounced onto him and pinned him down on his front, effectively trapping him. Normally she would've pinned the Seeker down but this time she glomped him, therefore laying on him, her wings spreading and resting on the floor.

"Ack! Miss Primrose! Get off!" Jetfire grunted, surprised. Primrose smiled softly before she placed her paw on his face, eliciting a startled yelp from him.

"Primrose," Opal said, making the two look up. The Prime raised an optic ridge but there was a soft smile on her faceplates. Primrose smiled sheepishly before she got up and off of Jetfire.

"You all are getting better each day," Opal smiled softly. Bluebell’s ears twitched in admiration and relief.

Electroclaw nodded his helm respectfully, so did the Jettwins. Primrose transformed into her bipedal form. She walked to the middle of the room. Taking a few deep breaths, she closed her optics and her palms sparked to life with purple electricity. The lights turned purple before they turned white. Primrose opened her optics which were glowing purple. Apparitions of bright purplish-white butterflies, wolves and birds flew around the room. Jetfire, Jetstorm and Electroclaw watched with awe and Bluebell smiled softly. Primrose closed her optics before they turned sapphire blue and the apparitions faded away.

"Nice one," SunSeeker smiled. The monitor went off, giving Eclipse, Lily, Comet, NightWhisper and BushFlame a start. Smokescreen hurried over and he frowned.

"Looks like an energy signature," he said, looking at Ratchet.

"Right," Ultra Magnus nodded.

"Autobots, roll out," Optimus said as Red Alert activated the ground bridge. The Prime, Grimlock, Linewire, Echo, Firestorm and Nightscream ran through the ground bridge.

Athena whimpered softly before she ran after Echo and the ground bridge closed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Athena had ran out of the ground bridge and she quickly jumped behind a boulder as gunfire went off. She whimpered and curled in on herself, covering her ears to try and block out the loud noises.

"Well, well." She looked up and his optics widened as she saw Adagio Dazzle. The Decepticon smirked, "I think Lord Megatron will be pleased to see a sparkling. A Predacon sparkling no less." With that, she snatched Athena up, making her yelp in surprise and fear.

 **"ATHENA!"** Firestorm shouted. Echo snapped her helm towards the shout and her optics widened as she set her sights on Adagio hurrying to the ground bridge.

" **NO**! No!" Echo screamed, running towards the ground bridge as Adagio leapt into the bridge. Echo knew. She knew she was too late as the ground bridge closed.


	3. The Burning Forest

Adagio had given Athena to Skynight when she had come through the ground bridge. Skynight walked down the hallway, holding a squirming and crying Athena in her jaws. She walked into the main hangar and Megatron glanced at her then at Athena.

"Skynight?" He questioned curiously, "what is this?"

Skynight placed Athena on the floor before she placed her claws on top of her, making her yelp in pain and fear as she felt like there was a million pinpricks dig into the scruff of her neck. It was no more worse than when this mysterious and cruel femme had been carrying her.

"This is a Predacon sparkling, my liege." Skynight smiled, "and a sparkling the Autobots seem to care for."

Megatron chuckled darkly as he walked over to them. Athena whimpered, trembling slightly in fear.

"C-creeer! Creeer!" She started to wail, "want creeer!"

"Apparently someone's the Carrier," Skynight chuckled. Megatron grinned, "take her to Shockwave. I wish to see promising results from this one."

"Yes, my Lord," Skynight said with a nod before she picked Athena up and walked out of the control bridge.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Echo ran through the forest, her spark pounding so hard she could hear it in her audio receptors. She barely heard Xenoquillia, Firestorm, Ultra Magnus, ShadowSeeker, Chromia and WhiteRain calling out to her.

'I can't lose Athena either! I can't! I can't! _I can't!_ ' She mentally screamed at herself to keep going but she was close to passing out. She needed to get to an energon mine.

Opal suddenly grabbed onto her, making her cry out in surprise and she struggled weakly against the Prime's surprisingly gentle grip.

"Calm your emotions Echo," Opal said. Echo whimpered softly as she leaned against the Prime, her vision becoming hazy and obscured with tears as her entire body trembled and spazzed with terror gripping her spark. An unfamiliar comforting warmth surrounded her and she slowly fell into recharge in Opal Prime's arms.

Opal picked her up into her arms and she turned to the others. ShadowSeeker looked to Echo in worry then to Opal.

"Take her back to base. I will find Athena," she said.

"Alone?" WhiteRain questioned uneasily.

Opal only nodded her helm as ShadowSeeker took Echo into his arms. They watched as the Prime transformed into her feline form and took to the skies.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Athena curled in on herself, shaking and whimpering as she stared at Shockwave. She was hurting. She was scared and so many questions ran through her mind. Where was she? Who were these others? Where was Carrier? Did Carrier not want her anymore?

Shockwave turned and walked out of the lab, leaving Athena all alone in the room. Tears began to form in the sparkling's optics and she began to wail and sob out of fear. A warmth suddenly surrounded her, startling her for a moment before he looked up at Opal Prime who stood above her, her optics showing comfort and warmth.

"Do not be scared, little one," she said gently. Athena sniffled softly and she stared up at the Prime. She gently picked her up and disappeared out of the lab.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Echo was in her room, recharging. Her optic ridges twitched slightly and a boom suddenly echoed in her audios, making her jump awake. She looked around nervously before she placed her servo over her chestplates. She stood to her pedes and walked out of her room and down the hallway. She heard light chatter in the main hangar but she stopped when she heard a chirping noise. Her optics widened. It couldn't be. It couldn't be.

She hurried into the main hangar. "Creeer!" Athena chirped with joy as she tackled her in a hug and Echo laughed breathlessly, tears stinging the corners of her optics as she held her close and kissed her temple, making her squeak and laugh.

Xenoquillia smiled softly and Rhodius chuckled softly, shaking his helm. Dark Phoenix tried to hide a smile but failed miserably. Strika playfully elbowed her, making the other dragoness playfully glare at her with a smirk. Optimus smiled softly as he watched Echo and Crystal Stardust.

Xenoquillia chuckled softly as she knelt down beside the two and gently ruffled Stardust’s helm.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

At the warship, Megatron was less than happy that Athena was gone, possibly saved by the Autobots. Mainly by Opal Prime. He would've offlined Shockwave then and there but Slipstream was the only one present when he had muttered that out loud.

"He's your scientist. You need him," Slipstream said calmly. Megatron huffed as he glowered at the screen. "Tell me something I don't know Slipstream," he frowned as his entire frame seemed to relax.

"You should concern yourself with more pressing matters," Darkwave said, "like... my young brother perhaps." The two turned to her as she crossed her arms over her chestplates.

Megatron narrowed his optics as a terrifying glare made its way upon his faceplates. _**"Where. Is. He?"**_ He growled lowly. Darkwave pursed her lips. If she was in her human form, she'd wipe away a bead of sweat from her forehead.

Far from Jasper, Nevada, a forest was burning. And a certain white, black and red mech watched with burning crimson red optics as he levitated in the air.


End file.
